The possibility of a person drowning in a swimming pool is unfortunately well-known. There are several devices that attempt to prevent this tragedy. These prior art devices contribute a ceratin degree of safety. Some require implementation of a portable device. Obviously there are possible situations which may cause these devices to become inoperative.
It is known, time is of the essence in helping a drowning victim. The disclosed Method of drowning detection provides the ability to reliably and immediately activate any desired alarm in the event drowning is detected.